brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Theonesuperx
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Demo 9.5 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 20:35, February 15, 2014 (UTC) How close is Brutal Mario to being Finish? How close is Brutal Mario to being Finish? I would like to know. About the 9.5 Demo page? I think there is one thing fishy about the 9.5 demo. I mean ONLY ONE PERSON got the almost complete game that only need a few parts done. I don't think he even have the demo even more until he can show or the demo or give us the link. What do you guys think? http://brutalmario.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jarofrods/Do_you_think_I_should_become_an_admin%3F I think the page should be removed. Otherwise he has to put it on the download page.Thirteen1355 (talk) 15:48, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Brutal Mario edit I'm actually busy with editing Brutal Mario right now. I am going to remove Part 1 of my version, and make all levels accesible in Part 2. (The Cheap Demo)Thirteen1355 (talk) 09:05, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh,ok. Awesome. I'm almost done with the Overworld level placement. Now my version has only two parts, unless you also want to play the last levels of the Luigi World. 1: Cheap Demo (Goes from world 1/8, with Star Road, Special and Luigi World) 2: Bowser's Castle+7Heroes 3: Luigi World Middle PathThirteen1355 (talk) 15:46, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Done! The download links are on the wiki's Downloads page!Thirteen1355 (talk) 18:11, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Do you know how to change the text in the intro screen? (The one with the screenshots telling the story) It's the only thing that doesn't have proper text.Thirteen1355 (talk) 12:11, June 25, 2014 (UTC) About RestL and Skill patches This game is probably not by Carol, because the text from the games are exactly the same as the text from my edits of Brutal Mario, in an attempt to create one whole Brutal Mario game. I didn't literally translate the game, and yet exactly the same text does show up in these patches!Thirteen1355 (talk) 12:25, June 25, 2014 (UTC) I suddenly see that Areaofdoom calls the game Brutal Mario, while that isn't even the original name of the game. (Super Kitiku Mario)Thirteen1355 (talk) 21:40, June 27, 2014 (UTC) About RestL and Skill patches Disscussion with Le Someperson Thirteen1355 (talk) 15:57, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I recently had a talk with Le Someperson about these patches. Suddenly, Areaofdoom (WHODIDYOUTHINKITWAS) barges in with the message: nice try. i look at upload dates! your version is from yesterday. the restL is from last month. restL came out first. Areaofdoom (talk) 20:59, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, both you and I know I already made an earlier version of my edit of Kitiku Mario. (You even mailed me with the message it could be better) It seems Areaofdoom (WHODIDYOUTHINKITWAS) is active again. So I think we could ask him a few questions now. Read the full discussion here: This game is probably not by Carol, because the text from the games are exactly the same as the text from my edits of Brutal Mario, in an attempt to create one whole Brutal Mario game. I didn't literally translate the game, and yet excactly the same text does show up in these patches!Thirteen1355 (talk) 12:25, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Then this "WHODIDYOUTHINKITWAS" or "THEGUYWHODOESNOTHING" is editing the game. Le Someperson (talk) 16:18, June 25, 2014 (UTC) http://www.smwcentral.net/?p=viewthread&t=72494&page=1 Maybe this is interesting.Thirteen1355 (talk) 18:40, June 25, 2014 (UTC) I've already read this thread before. Le Someperson (talk) 20:43, June 25, 2014 (UTC) nice try. i look at upload dates! your version is from yesterday. the restL is from last month. restL came out first. Areaofdoom (talk) 20:59, June 25, 2014 (UTC) What is this supposed to mean? Le Someperson (talk) 23:53, June 25, 2014 (UTC) But I first already had another version with the same text. Ask TheoneSuperxThirteen1355 (talk) 15:52, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Well I think Area of doom look at the upload date and thought you made your version after his/carol version. He seems to be confused. I have no idea what we can do to prove he is really working for carol. No, I shall explain: I made my version of Kitiku Mario (with the four parts). For that version, I actually made up a translation, as I can't speak/write/understand Japanese. But I made another version with only two parts (as you advised). But while editing, I heard about the two new patches. When I opened them in Lunar Magic, I saw exactly the same text for some levels as my version had. Areaofdoom thought (because I already uploaded the new version, which I made AFTER Areaofdoom published RestL & Skill) that I used his text instead (or he is pretending it, if RestL & Skill are fake) to make my version. So he saw the upload date of my new version. Of course, I have already taken down the link to my old versions. Thirteen1355 (talk) 08:31, June 28, 2014 (UTC) But I know a way to determine if the patch is real or fake: We need to translate the original Japanese text of the Cheep (or Cheap?) Demo (Only one of the lines which were translated by Areaofdoom). As mine translation (and his, in case the patches are fake) is not a real translation, if the real translation doesn't correspond with his (mine) translation, the patches are fake. That will mean that he only took my text, and not really translated the game! :)Thirteen1355 (talk) 08:31, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Well, I just translated a line from Cheap Demo. Areaofdoom's (and mine) lines: Ooh, let's play a game! I get first turn, because I'm white,your heart is as black as the night itself. (Mecha Bonbie boss in Yoshi's House level) The real translation already begins with this: わが キノコおうこくの=Our Mushroom Kingdom Well, that sounds clear. わが キノコおうこくのかが くりょくはアアアアアア=Science force A Aaaaa ? I don't know what that means. It can also be Google Translate misinterpreting the line. Maybe the long A Aaaaa means the speaker is a robot. せかじじちィィィイイイイ=Sekajijichi ~I~i~iiiii I really don't understand. But there is one thing I do: The original translation is clearly different from mine (and thus Areaofdoom's) translation. Conclusion about RestL & Skill patches: Fake.Thirteen1355 (talk) 09:01, June 28, 2014 (UTC) If I put all the three parts of the line together it says: わが キノコおうこくのかが くりょくはアアアアアアせかじじちィィィイイイイ=Scientific capability of our mushroom kingdom Jijichi ~I~i~iiiii or not A AaaaaThirteen1355 (talk) 09:02, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it does seems pretty fake. I wonder why Areaofdoom just can't be like you and admit it a fan version of brutal Mario to feel like a full game? (Theonesuperx) I don't know. But I think I'm going to replace the Luigi World part of my version based on RestL patch for a Luigi World part of my version based on a Japanese SMW hack called SMW YEAH! (This hack also has a Luigi boss in it!) Of course I will mention on the downloads page that that part is not really Brutal Mario.Thirteen1355 (talk) 10:52, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and did you know RestL & Skill patches were made with Lunar Magic 2.22? Didn't Carol always use 1.63?Thirteen1355 (talk) 10:54, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Strange Well, there is a user on this wiki, called Adventuretime2014, who claims Brutal Mario will be out in the end of the year. He heard it from this Youtube user, who has heard it from Carol himself (that's what he said at least). Youtube user: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwAiSH1Y5OXulCiL4s_7Dhw If this is true, then the demo's we have deemed fake are actually real. Maybe WHODIDYOUTHINKITWAS (Areaofdoom) did only fake the translation, but not the demo's. This is getting strange...Thirteen1355 (talk) 14:30, July 1, 2014 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLVkGft0dh4 Carol made a comment on this video, only 2 weeks ago. On his own account he says that Kitiku (Brutal) Mario will be out by the end of the year!!!Thirteen1355 (talk) 14:42, July 1, 2014 (UTC) And now the user who claimed he was Carol, says he isn't Carol.Thirteen1355 (talk) 16:13, July 1, 2014 (UTC) About BM Maybe we should ask someone to finish only the Luigi World in my part 3. Then it is finished much faster, and he could add some great bosses.Thirteen1355 (talk) 18:16, July 19, 2014 (UTC) =Yeah,but= I just can't find a single ASM programmer. I don't know where to look,but I will keep trying. SMWCentral would be a bad place to ask. But I am still looking. About 2Ch Sadly, I can't speak Japanese either. But I will check this out. It is already confirmed Carol is from 2Ch and VIP, but I never expected him to still be on 2Ch. This looks good! But don't forget to sign your posts!Thirteen1355 (talk) 11:36, August 2, 2014 (UTC)